Hermione and Lockheart Love is in the air
by sk8er-doll
Summary: Hermione and Lockheart- a perfect couple.
1. The Meeting

Professor Lockheart has just come back to work at Hogwarts, after his brain surgery he seems fine, at least in Dumbledore's perspective. He now teaches Potions- Snape has finally been moved into the Defense against the Dark Arts position, and he is determined to make an excellent job of it.  
  
"Here are your new timetables" Hermione said, passing them down to where Ron and Harry were seated at the en of the long house tables. "This year is going to be busy."  
  
"What do we have first?" Ron said to Harry, stuffing sausages into his mouth as he reached for the tomato source.  
  
Harry glanced at his timetable, and jumped up in surprise. "Potions," he exclaimed, "with Lockheart!"  
  
Ron's reaction was similar. "Lockheart? Potions? What about Snape?" He mumbled, trying to speak through a mouthful of.you don't want to know.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the trio trudged down to the dungeons, they spotted a pink sign that read:  
  
PROFESSOR LOCKHEART  
  
Winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award seven times in a row  
  
WILL BE PROUD TO PRESSENT A DEMONSTRATION ON POTIONS: THE REAL STORY  
  
In the Grand Hall tonight  
  
"Still the same old Lockheart!" Ron muttered to Harry as they walked on. Hermione, mean while had stopped and turned to stare at the figure walking down the corridor. It was Lockheart.  
  
She was mesmerized. The smile was just as dazzling as ever before. How could she tell him how she really felt about him, not as a teacher, but as a.friend? She wasn't brave enough.  
  
"If only." she wondered as she raced down the stairs to join Harry and Ron, who were already in the classroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How did she get us to come to this again?" Harry asked Ron as they trooped into the Grand hall to watch Gilderoy's performance. "I've got no idea." Ron replied as they chose seats and waited for the show to begin.  
  
Hermione instantly barged to the front of the crowd and chose three seats right in front of where Lockheart was to demonstrate. As he came out, Hermione cheered. He was wearing a suit of purple (looking very gay) and he carried a yellow wand. With a swish of his splendid orange cape, a cauldron appeared before him, along with a table set up with ingredients on it.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I, professor Lockheart and about to construct a potion that will dazzle your senses, shock your wits and leave you amazed. Yes, I am going to be demonstrating the Excitable Potion of Excitement!  
  
"And that is.?" Draco Malfoy said from where he sat opposite Harry.  
  
"It is a potion that will make even the dullest person happy and excited." Lockheart then began to dump random amounts of various ingredients into the pink cauldron, whilst rambling on about his various achievements.  
  
"Now, who would like to test this potion?" he asked, the completed vial held up in the air. Nobody moved. It looked too dangerous, even for somebody like Crabbe or Goyle. Suddenly, an uncertain hand popped up, next to Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" Lockheart exclaimed. "Of course, I'd be honored if you'd test this potion!"  
  
Hermione raised the vial to her mouth, her lips quivering. Then, suddenly it was gone. What will happen to Hermione? Is the potion really an Excitable one, or could it be something else? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Can u pleeeeeeeeeez add reviews? Thanx! 


	2. The Potion

The Potion  
  
When Hermione awoke the next day, she felt dizzy. She got up and went down to breakfast with her head spinning. She wondered what was wrong with her. Then she remembered the demonstration the night before. The potion. What was it? She pondered on this as she entered the Great Hall. Every head turned to face her as she walked to her seat. Harry and Ron were already there, amidst the other students whispering and glancing at Hermione.  
  
As Hermione sat own, she realized that something was wrong. The whispering, the staring, the laughing. Then she remembered what she had wanted to do last night, as she watched the demonstration. Show her true feelings to a certain teacher. She was shaken from her daydream by Harry, whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Hermione! Look at what you're wearing!" he hissed as she stared at herself. She had come down to breakfast in her pajamas! She was wearing boxer shorts with Lockheart written on them and worse still, a pink cape that the Professor had been wearing the night before. She glanced up at the staff table, and sighed in delight. Gilderoy was there, also staring at her. Was it a love potion? She thought to herself, stunned.  
  
Then suddenly Dumbledore stood up and cast a spell over the mesmerized Hermione. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Gilderoy's reaction was immense. "Leave her to me!" he cried, storming down the aisle between the house tables. Harry and Ron looked at each other, worried stiff. They knew what had happened back in their second year.  
  
What will happen to Hermione? Keep reading to find out!  
  
I'll probably write a chapter every day, the way it's going. Keep checking for updates, and please write reviews! Thank you to all those who wrote reviews yesterday- very encouraging stuff! 


	3. The Hospital Wing

The Hospital Wing  
  
Hermione woke up three days later, a little dazed. She remembered seeing Lockheart- then falling to the ground. The Matron walked in, leading two boys over to her bed. She looked flustered and rushed.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ron said, "How are you? The Matron was so worried about you!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, a look of touching concern on his face, "cause Lockheart wouldn't let anybody into his office while he- did whatever he had to do."  
  
His office! Hermione thought, oh my god! What happened? He must really like me.  
  
Three days later, Hermione came out of the Hospital Wing and went down to her first Potions class that morning, with Professor Lockheart. She flipped to the back of her book and suddenly stopped. The book read: how to identify a love potion. It then went on to describe the colour and smell of the potion. The smell matched Hermione's vial, but her potion had been orange instead of blue. Lockheart looked into her eyes, with obvious love. Oh no, Hermione thought, the potion worked the other way!  
  
Sorry that this is short- but as I said before, I'll try to add a chapter a day. Please review! 


End file.
